Destroyer of Light and Dark
| memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | memory crystals iii = | wardrobe records = None | abilities = | raids = Normal: Scylla Ultimate: Hein | cids missions = *Complete the Ultimate + dungeon with a party of FF III heroes! }} Destroyer of Light and Dark was a quick-play single-track Challenge Event with bonus growth dungeons in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario Someone—or something—is causing a disturbance in the delicate balance between light and darkness by attempting to seal off the world's crystals. The spirits of the crystals call upon four adventurous young souls in hopes of finding the source of the disturbance. Players once again met the second Warriors of Light and followed them and their allies as they set forth to restore the crystals' radiance. Layout |classic mastery 1= x40 |elite 1=Altar Cave |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=34 |elite boss 1=Land Turtle |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x10 x10 |classic 2=Molten Cave |classic stages 2=3 |classic stamina 2=13 |classic boss 2=Salamander |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= |classic mastery 2= 25 |elite 2=Molten Cave |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=40 |elite boss 2=Salamander |elite completion 2=3,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x10 x10 |classic 3=Cave of Tides |classic stages 3=3 |classic stamina 3=19 |classic boss 3=Kraken |classic completion 3=1,000 gil |classic first time 3= |classic mastery 3= x20 |elite 3=Cave of Tides |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=46 |elite boss 3=Kraken |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x10 |classic 4=Bahamut's Lair |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=25 |classic boss 4=Bahamut |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= x10 |elite 4=Bahamut's Lair |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=56 |elite boss 4=Bahamut |elite completion 4=5,000 gil |elite first time 4= |elite mastery 4= x10 x10 |classic 5=Ancients' Maze |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=31 |classic boss 5=Titan |classic completion 5=3,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x5 x10 |elite 5=Ancients' Maze |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=58 |elite boss 5=Titan |elite completion 5=20,000 gil |elite first time 5= |elite mastery 5= x2 x10 |classic 6=Enigma Dungeon - Hard (EXP) |classic stages 6=3 |classic stamina 6=30 |classic completion 6= x5 |classic first time 6= |classic mastery 6= x10 |elite 6=Watch of the Crystal (EXP) |elite stages 6=3 |elite stamina 6=45 |elite completion 6= x2 |elite first time 6- |elite mastery 6= x5 |elite 7=Source of the Deluge + |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=40 |elite boss 7=Xande's Clone Xande |elite completion 7=30,000 gil |elite first time 7= x30 |elite mastery 7= x10 x5 |elite 8=Watcher of the Crystal ++ |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=20 |elite boss 8=Cerberus |elite completion 8=30,000 gil |elite first time 8= x42 |elite mastery 8= x2 |elite 9=Colossal Serpent +++ |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=40 |elite boss 9=Leviathan |elite completion 9=60,000 gil |elite first time 9= x48 |elite mastery 9= x3 x2 |elite 10=Enigma Dungeon ++ (EXP) |elite stages 10=3 |elite stamina 10=90 |elite completion 10= |elite first time 10= |elite mastery 10= x5 |elite 11=Umbral Giants Ultimate |elite stages 11=1 |elite stamina 11=60 |elite boss 11=Hecatoncheir |elite completion 11=90,000 gil |elite first time 11= x3 x12 |elite mastery 11= x4 |elite 12=Lord of Darkness Ultimate+ |elite stages 12=1 |elite stamina 12=1 |elite boss 12=Xande |elite completion 12=1,500 gil |elite first time 12= x18 |elite mastery 12= x5 x5 |elite 13=Ravaging Fulminator Ultimate++ |elite stages 13=1 |elite stamina 13=1 |elite boss 13=Garuda |elite completion 13=1,500 gil |elite first time 13= |elite mastery 13= x30 x30 |raid 1=Conquer Scylla - Normal |raid stages 1=1 |raid stamina 1=20 |raid boss 1=Scylla |raid completion 1=15,000 gil |raid first time 1= x3 |raid mastery 1= x5 x5 |leader drops 1= x1,000 |member drops 1= x3 x250 |raid 2=Conquer Scylla - Hard |raid stages 2=1 |raid stamina 2=40 |raid boss 2=Scylla |raid completion 2=30,000 gil |raid first time 2= x32 |raid mastery 2= x3 x3 x48 |leader drops 2= x4 x4 x4 x4,000 |member drops 2= x1,000 |raid 3=Conquer Hein Ultimate+ |raid stages 3=1 |raid stamina 3=60 |raid boss 3=Hein |raid completion 3=45,000 gil |raid first time 3= x48 |raid mastery 3= x5 x5 x72 |leader drops 3= x4 x4 x4 x6,000 |member drops 3= x1,500 |raid 4=Conquer Hein Apocalypse |raid stages 4=1 |raid stamina 4=1 |raid boss 4=Hein |raid completion 4=1,500 gil |raid first time 4= x16 |raid mastery 4= x30 x30 x24 |leader drops 4= x600 |member drops 4= x600 }} Music The first movement of "This Is the Last Battle" served as the principal theme for the event. Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events